


A Wakeful Night

by swordsafety



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars- The Force Awakens, Star Wars- The Last Jedi
Genre: Domestic Things, Established Relationship, Finn centric, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, Force Sensitive Finn, M/M, One Shot, Post Everything, Post TFA, Stormpilot, post tlj but since tlj doesnt exist!, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsafety/pseuds/swordsafety
Summary: He loves him. He loves this. He loves it here... snug against Poe's frame and stealing his warmth. The rhythm of his breathing in time with Finn's own, while the hours tick on and on. It'd be even better if he could actually go to sleep. Poe doesn't seem to mind the noise though, he sleeps like a rock. There could be a whole air-strike, and he wouldn't even twitch.





	A Wakeful Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be done like three months ago but um!

Finn’s stretched out, half draped over top of Poe. He rises and falls in time with his husband’s chest. His cheek pressed snug against Poe’s chest, hand on his side. Poe’s hand rests comfortably on his back. If you’d told him life would be like this while he was running screaming from air strikes back on Jakku, he wouldn’t believe it. He doesn’t miss that place one bit, not even for the nostalgia.

Poe’s heart, a lullaby that beats against Finn’s ear as he drifts further into sleep. He was by no means light, but Poe took up no protest to having Finn draped over top of him. The both of them found it all the more easy to sleep when their bodies molded together like this, sinking into the mattress.

They’d upgraded dramatically from Poe’s quarters, snug in what would easily be compared to a two bedroom apartment. That being said, they no longer lived on base. Finn had some strong oppositions to being reminded of the war every time he took a step off his front lawn. It’s not that he didn’t love “the cause”, he fought for them, bled for them, etcetera. But, he would do anything for a remotely normal life.

Besides, the war’s over, and there’s no such thing as the First Order anymore. It’s no more than a name now, something to forget. Finn didn’t want it to become a scary bedtime story or a myth. It happened; they had their time and now they’re a page for the history books. It was almost cathartic to think about how far he’d come.

Poe’d proposed sometime after, once they’d finally gotten settled. Somehow virtually the entire planet knew he was going to propose before Finn did. He knew how much the ring, Shara Bey’s ring, meant to him. Half of Finn doubted he would ever give it up, no matter how much he fawned over him. So one could imagine the wave of shock when Poe lifted that necklace over his head and got on his knee. Finn almost didn’t want to take it.

He loves this man, he knew that the moment they’d embraced on D’Qar. He’s drawn to him. And Poe, head over heels, makes sure Finn knows he’s stupid in love with him every single day. He could write whole poems about Finn’s laugh alone. Or maybe his smile, or pointed tips of his ears, or even, the calluses on his hands. It’s corny he knows, but Poe was shameless in his affections. Which made him an easy target for Rey, whom often times made fun of the ditzy romantic.

His reminiscing comes to a halt once a _thud!_ echoes down the hall. He’d thought he’d dreamt it at first. It’s only when the squealing starts does he shift, frowning. Then comes the very distinct sound of tiny feet stomping around. Whirring follows, hard metal rolling across the floor. He knows those sounds. When they’re together- and at this time of night- that could only spell trouble. Finn’s eyes open immediately. He leans over Poe to try to peer down the hallway, and Poe shifts underneath him mumbling.

He pushes up off of Poe and sits up in bed, pausing when he hears more commotion from across the hall.

“ _Poe,_ ” he taps him on the shoulder. “ _Poe, wake up._ ”

Poe stirs and goes to attempt wrap his arms around Finn, pulling him closer. That’s not what he wants. Finn sighs, wriggling out of his grip though with much resistance from the other party. He continues to poke and finally, slap his shoulder. Poe jolts awake with a startled snort, eyes opening.

“ Poe,” he says, no longer whispering.

Poe looks up at him. Finn’s sitting upright, resting back on his elbows. He nods to the hallway, gesturing to the noise. Poe remains under the covers but looks intent on listening anyways. He makes a face, squinting at Finn. It’s really late. He might need to explain the situation in words.

“ D’you hear that?” Finn asks.

Poe stills.

As if on cue, a giggle bounces down the hall. The sound travels to their room almost too perfectly. They don’t even look away from each other. In any other situation, it would’ve been eery. Poe sighs, wiping at his face. He lifts the covers and leaves the bed, Finn already beating him to the punch.

“Shara.”

“ The prisoner’s loose,” Poe mumbles.

They’re careful in their steps to her room, not making too much noise just in case they can catch her off guard. They’d told her to go to bed about three hours ago. Three restful hours for them, and the complete and apparent opposite for their daughter. Shara’s zooming around the room with BB8 in tow. They’re beeping something at her and she, in turn, is booping.

Her arms are splayed out at her sides as she runs around, the little puff at the back of her head bouncing. The fun stops when her little spherical friend’s head whips towards the doorway, antenna perking up. They cry out in alarm and Shara stops in her tracks. She’s given at least a ten step head-start before she scrambles back up onto her bed.

Hastily, she throws the covers over her body and shuts her eyes. The lights flicker on. BB8’s on they’re charger, and Shara’s fast asleep. The room is still, a silence that speaks louder than the chaos that had just erupted two minutes ago. The little blanket rises and falls over her belly as she “snoozes”: a fat little, ethnic space angel.

If only she’d actually slept this way. Any other night, she’d be flung which way across her sheets. They had to put up a baby gate to prevent her from hitting the floor when she dreamed. She’s faking. It’s an admirable attempt, but flawed nonetheless. Soon after, she’d learned how to walk they knew they had a wild sleeper on their hands.

It was also sometime before she’d learned how to walk, that Poe had taken it upon himself to turn in the orange jumpsuit and a life of adventure for a stack of paperwork. Still for General Organa, all the same. It gave him more time with her, with his family. He loved his parents dearly, but the last thing he wanted was to follow in their footsteps.

Finn squints, looking from between BB-8 and Shara. Poe nudges him with an elbow, nodding towards the bed. Finn crosses his arms against his chest, grinning.

“Oh, no. _Well_ … I guess, we didn’t hear anything, after all,” he says.

“Yep. Our daughter, _whom we love_ , is fast asleep and definitely not awake,” Poe says. “We should go back to our bed now and not come back until morning. Right, Daddy?”

The lump in the sheets laughs.

“Absolutely.”

They turn the light back off and march in place, floorboards creaking like they trekked back to their rooms. There’s a moment of quiet before the bed squeaks, covers rustling once again. A thump against the floor gives Shara’s position away faster than she realizes her parents are still very much here.

Finn reaches for the light again, only to expose the little actress herself. She’s wide eyed and frozen in place, stuck at the bottom of the bed. Before she can even attempt to climb back into the sheets, Poe grabs her and hoists her up. She shrieks with laughter, pushing back against her father with feeble hands.

“What would you have me do with her?” Poe asks.

“Dealer’s choice.”

He has Shara flipped on her back in his arms. Poe blows a raspberry into her tummy, and she squeals as she tries to defend herself. Finn laughs, parting from the doorway to move closer to the others. If she was only awake before, she’ll be bouncing off the walls now.

“Do you know what we do to little girls who stay up past their bedtime?” Finn asks.

Poe tosses her onto the bed. She bounces, rolling into a pillow and laughing like mad. Shara grabs at the bottom of Poe’s shirt, pulling on the hem to get him onto the bed with her. He sits down onto the sheets, and Shara’s body rolls with the weight. She soon crawls to him and sits there, between his crossed legs.

“And you,” Poe turns to BB-8. “I would’ve expected better from you.”

BB-8 lets out a long string of low pitched binary. They shake their head, rolling off their charger to sit in the middle of the room and look up at Poe. They swivel to look at Shara for a moment. She pays them no mind, now content in her father’s lap.

“You were _not_ trying to deescalate the situation, you’re a terrible liar,” he points at them. 

BB-8 does the equivalent of a shrug and rolls to Finn, chirping up at him. Finn doesn’t have the slightest clue as to what they’re saying. He’d promised himself he’d learn, but today wasn’t that day. He squints, before looking up to Poe.

“Finn’s not happy about it either,” Poe says, poking at Shara’s side. She flinches and jabs him back, shouting at him in gibberish.

BB-8 rolls back to the edge of the bed and pleads their case, before rolling back to their charger. They’ve had enough fun for one day and it didn’t look like her fathers were open to hearing their defense. Shara’s too preoccupied with pulling at the footing of her pajamas to notice her friend retiring for the night.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ …” Poe waves a hand, grinning. “Night, buddy.”

“That means you too, Shara.”

She shakes her head and continues to pull on her pjs, paying the both of them no mind.

“Shara.”

“No!”

“ _Shara Dameron._ ”

“ _No!_ ”

It’s her favorite word. She gets up from Poe’s lap and throws herself back against the bed, feet kicking in the air. Finn gives her a look, to which she stops her tantrum and pouts. She rolls onto her belly and puts her face in her hands, doing her best to stifle a yawn. Her big brown eyes try their best to fend off any hint of sleep. Finn sits on the bed next to the two of them, and Shara rolls with the weight.

“Are you ready to behave now?” Finn asks.

She shouts again and tries to climb down off the bed. Finn grabs her before she can leave the mattress and plops her right down into his lap. She cries out and laughs when Finn peppers her cheek with kisses.

“Shara, you gotta go to bed.”

“I’m not tired,” she wipes at an eye with a balled fist.

“That’s very convincing,” Finn says.

“What about… BB-8?”

“What _about_ BB-8?” Poe asks.

“Sleep?”

“They’re going to sleep too, see?” Finn points over to where they rest on their charger.

Shara looks skeptical, face scrunching up. She leans against Finn’s chest, tiny hands pulling against the fabric of his shirt. She’s tired, obviously, it’s plain as can see. The problem is that she doesn’t want to be. Poe and Finn were still awake! If they weren’t asleep, why did she have to be? It just wasn’t fair.

She mumbles something into Finn’s shirt.

“Me and Papi gotta go back to bed, baby.”

“ _No!_ ” She cries out again, balling her fists even tighter and tugging on Finn as if to keep him there.

“Shara, I’ve got _grown up_ stuff to do in the morning,” Poe sprawls out on her tiny bed with a sigh. “And you can’t have fun with Daddy tomorrow if you’re sleepy.”

“I can’t?”

“Nope,” Finn says. “You get cranky when you’re sleepy.”

“No, I don’t!” She whips her head up to meet Finn’s gaze.

He laughs into his chest. Poe “ooh’s” off to the side, nudging Finn’s back with his foot.

“It’s not funny, Daddy!” Shara pounds a tiny fist against Finn’s chest.

Finn raises his hands in apology as Shara continues to glare at him. Her bottom lip stuck out, grimace curling onto her chubby face. Poe’s in a fit of laughter beside him, and Shara wastes no time in shouting at him too. He eventually settles down, hands resting on his belly.

Their good time aside, they really did need to wrap things up. If she didn’t get to bed soon, it’d be a wild morning ahead… for all of them. BB-8 had the right idea, red light going dim and now a faint blue. They hum quietly to themselves as they recharge.

“... you want us to read you a story?” Finn asks.

She nods.

Poe gets up, ready to grab a holo from off her shelf-- only to have Finn put a hand on his leg as if to halt him. He shakes his head. Poe makes a face and stops in his haste. He then turns away from Poe to look down at Shara. He shuffles closer to them and sits up, head resting against Finn’s shoulder.

“A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, there was a Stormtrooper…”

Poe flashes him a thumbs up.

“I don’t like this story,” she says, whining into Finn’s chest.

“ _Oh, no, no_ \-- wait. It gets better,” Finn rubs her back in small circles.

“This Stormtrooper wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Poe says. “He was kind and sweet and brave… and selfless too-- always putting other people first.”

Finn smiles, glancing sideways at his husband. Poe returns the sentiment, the corners of his eyes crinkling up. He loves him so much, it’s crazy. The warmth in his chest never fading but continuously growing more and more bright.

“And one day, this… _Stormtrooper_ decided that he wouldn’t fight for the First Order.”

“Why?” Shara asks.

“Because they lied to him. Had him thinking they were the good guys,” Finn says. “... you remember Kyle, right?”

Shara nods.

“ Well, _Kyle_ , had taken this nice man as his prisoner-- ”

“Was the nice man handsome?” Poe asks.

“In certain lighting.”

Poe tries to bite back a smile, and Finn laughs.

“Your Daddy thinks he’s funny.”

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” he leans over and cups Poe’s chin with his hand, pulling him to his lips in apology. “He was the most handsome… and most charming…”

Shara interrupts their love fest and attempts to climb up Finn’s shirt, raising a hand between the two of them. A fat palm slides in front of their faces as she cries a tiny but powerful “no!”. Finn’s lips don’t even get to meet Poe’s cheek. The kiss instead lands on Shara’s hand.

“Finish the story!” She yells.

She’s not having any of it. They’re on her time now, not the other way around. Finn laughs and Poe raises an eyebrow, grin stretching across his face. She frowns, arms folded across her chest as the two of them attempt to fawn over each other.

“You heard her,” Poe says.

Finn releases Poe’s face and takes Shara’s hand, kissing it once more. She’ll consider it an apology for so rudely interrupting the story. He sweeps his thumb over her knuckles thoughtfully.

“D’you know who the nice man was?”

Shara shakes her head no, staring up at Finn wide eyed.

“He had these big ears and this weird little crease in his nose…”

Poe shoves at him with an arm, and Finn rocks to a side. Shara stills, biting on her bottom lip. Her head turns from Finn to Poe and then back to Finn… and then back to Poe. She jabs a tiny finger at Poe’s face, eyes lighting up as she cackles. Finn joins her in her laughing fit, catching her before she falls off the bed completely.

“ _Papi!_ ”

“ Yeah, well… they’re your big ears too, kid,” Poe tugs on one of them.

She giggles and bats at him with a hand.

“The Stormtrooper helped Papi escape,” Finn says, once she settles down. "They flew away on his ears--"

" _Finn_."

“Why did... he help Papi escape?” Shara asks.

“Because it’s the right thing to do,” he says.

Poe all but snorts, stifling himself when his husband turns to him. Finn makes a face, a grin fighting to stay on his lips. Finn’s said it as if he’s recited it a hundred times in the mirror.

“Is something funny?”

“No, no, nothing’s… by all means, please, finish your heroic tale.”

“Poe, tell me what you were laughing at.”

“ _It’s the right thing to do_.”

“ _Shut up_. Shut up, I don’t-- _he didn’t_ sound like that. What’s wrong with what he said?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it! I didn’t say there was anything wrong with it. He wanted to save my life, but he _also_ needed a pilot-- he couldn’t fly out of there on his own--”

“I’d like to think there was more to it than “he needed a pilot”. Maybe the Stormtrooper just… _y’know_ , felt so emotionally and physically connected to you. He didn’t even know you were a pilot--”

“--oh, no, that was part of it, sure. Yeah…” Poe says, shrugging. “ But, he needed a pilot.”

“Maybe the Stormtrooper was just so overcome with empathy, he just had to free you of your oppressive bonds and liberate you--”

“Or he just couldn’t fly worth a damn.”

“ _You need two people to pilot a Special Forces TIE Fighter, Poe._ ”

“-- the story--!” Shara shouts, once again. She waves her hands in the air as if to get their attention.

“As I was saying…! The Stormtrooper and Papi came up with a plan to escape...”

“The moment he took that helmet off was the moment I fell in love with him.”

Finn stops and turns to look at Poe, mouth hanging open frozen on half a word. He looks like he’s reminiscing, dopey look on his face like he always gets when he thinks about Finn for too long. Finn swallows, staring at him.

“And if there’s anything my mother ever taught me, it’s that there’s still good in the universe. Even if you gotta look for it. And there he was, strolling up to me all white-clad and shiny. Bucket on his head... and I didn’t have to look for him, he found me,” Poe says.

Poe’s not even looking at him, he’s looking at Shara. Finn can feel that nagging lump swell in his throat. He’s getting all sappy again, Poe can’t go too long without it. Before he gets completely caught up in his emotions and his love for this man-- this corny, hopeless romantic of a man-- he smiles and squeezes Poe’s thigh. They exchange smiles… Finn clears his throat before the silence stretches on for too long and Shara gets fussy.

“... so… they snuck past all the other Stormtroopers and stole a TIE Fighter...”

“Which our two heroes so daringly forgot to take the parking brake off of.”

Finn laughs.

“Do you wanna know who the Stormtrooper is?”

Shara nods her head, wide-eyed as she stares at Poe.

“Does the name Finn ring a bell?”

Shara pauses, fingers slowly snaking into her mouth in thought before Finn pulls them away.

“Daddy’s real name... is Finn…” She says. “ Daddy was the Stormtrooper...?”

Finn smiles, something that reluctantly says: _surprise!_ Shara tilts her head and stares up at him. She’s far too young to be able to cast any strong judgement of her father. And besides, it’s not like he’s a Stormtrooper. Not anymore at least. He hadn’t hurt anybody. Finn’s always attacked in self-defense, nothing more. He’s still Daddy in her eyes, always had been-- always will be.

“ _Cool_ ,” her jaw hangs wide open.

Finn laughs.

“Yeah, he is pretty cool, huh...? Your father saved my life, more times than once.” Poe says, lifting her chin up with a finger. “He’s the most wonderful and most genuine man I’ve ever met. He risked his life for me and he didn’t even know me, let alone whether he could trust me. But, he did. All jokes aside, Shara, he’s a hero. Don’t let him try to convince you otherwise. Roger?”

“Roger.” She says, as Poe rubs at her cheek with a thumb. Her attention is soon turned back to Finn. “... what’s wrong, Daddy?”

Finn realizes his cheeks are wet. He doesn’t know when he started crying… maybe somewhere near the middle of his speech. _Damn that man_. He swipes at the streaks on his face with the palm of his hand. He can see Poe smiling out of the corner of his eye.

“Nothing, baby,” he leans over to press a kiss to her forehead.

“Are you sad?”

“No, I’m not sad. I’m happy.”

“Then, why are you crying?” She asks.

“It’s complicated...” Poe says, rubbing a hand against Finn’s shoulder. “...but that’s all you’re getting for tonight! If you want to hear the rest, you gotta go to sleep.”

“No fair!” She cries. That was the worst story ever! It’s too short, and they spent half of the time talking over each other!

“Yeah, well, you should’ve went to bed on time.” Finn says.

“Go!” She shouts. “ _Move! Leave!_ ”

Shara springs up from Finn’s lap and gets behind him. She plants her hands against his back and pushes, trying to get him off her bed. Finn leans onto her and Shara squeals out in protest. She laughs and continues to try and escort him from the premises. When she realizes her efforts are null, she goes to Poe and pushes on him instead.

Finn eventually gets up, and Poe only leaves the bed once Shara tires herself out from pushing too hard. She then climbs down off the bed and continues to promptly shoo them out of her room, pushing on the backs of their legs. She couldn’t go to sleep if they were still in here! They needed to leave! There was plenty more story to be heard and tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough, but here they were dilly-dallying.

“Goodnight, Shara,” Finn says.

“Night!”

“Tell the baby goodnight.” Poe says, crouching down to pick her up. He holds her directly in front of Finn’s not-showing belly.

“Goodnight, baby!” Shara yells.

He sets her back on the floor and she darts back to her bed, attempting to climb back up onto the sheets. She blows kisses to her respective fathers. They catch them and reciprocate. Shara all but buries herself underneath the covers. Poe goes to flick the lights off for hopefully the last time, before Finn takes him by the hand and leads them back to their room.

“God, I love her so much.”

“I hope she stays this small forever.”

“She looks just like you.”

“No, she doesn’t, she looks like _you_.”

Poe throws himself back into the bed. Finn follows, pulling the covers up so he can get comfortable. It doesn’t take long before Poe rushes to his side and latches on, arms wrapped snugly around Finn’s frame. He nestles his chest against Finn’s back, nose pressed into his neck. The warmth in his chest as strong as ever, cozy in Poe’s arms.

“... you wanna make another one?”

Finn looks back over his shoulder.

“Poe, I’m pregnant.”

“ I know.”

Finn playfully pushes his face away with a hand, and Poe laughs when he’s knocked back down onto the bed. He’s unbelievable. He’s so stupid, he loves him so much. Here Finn is, a loving husband and father with their daughter already running them in circles at the whopping age of two. It’d be a miracle if any of them managed to get any sleep. The only one who’d be well “rested” per say was BB-8, and they’re a droid. That being said, he doesn’t regret a moment of that night. He could look forward to plenty more just like it. 


End file.
